


Wis & Cali

by Pjo_movies_suck (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Beta Read, We Die Like Women, Wis is a good boi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pjo_movies_suck
Summary: Wisconsin just wanted to go home, and maybe see his boyfriend again.





	Wis & Cali

Belarus knew her brother did not like the American.  He got on her nerves as well.  Belarus could always threaten him but what fun was that?  Well, actually, it's a lot of fun but that's not the point.  This was a big offense that a little threatening would not work.(though she really just was in the mood to kidnap someone) She couldn't kidnap America, he would be found out right away.  She  _could,_ however, kidnap one or two of the states though.  The new England states would be easily noticed if missing, along with the south.  The Midwest, however, was very unnoticeable.  It would take very long before the states or America himself realized that one of the states were missing.  She was kidnapping one of the Midwest.

_**Meanwhile......** _

“Wait a minute, you guys, hold up,” said Michigan, as he had just caught sight of something. “Wis, is that a hickey?”  
“What, no! I just…… Fell! Yep! I fell!” Wisconsin tried to lie.  
“On someone’s lips?” questioned Minnesota, not believing him.  
“So,” said Illinois with a sly smirk on his face “Who’s the lucky girl?”  
“Uh,” Wisconsin stuttered, his face a fiery bright red.  
“WILL GOT SOME!” Yelled Michigan.  
The bar claps and Wisconsin just groaned and put his head down against the counter of the bar. He had in fact “got some” as Michigan or Michael put it. “You guys are terrible,” said Wisconsin, his words muffled by the hardwood of the counter. Iowa, however, was still in shock.  
“But how?” questions Iowa “How did little baby Wis, get a date?”  
“And who?” Illinois added on. “Who?” repeated Wisconsin who was recovering from the embarrassment that was his best friends. Will smirked, his face still a bright red. “That’s for me to know and you guys, too not. I think I’ll see you tomorrow for the road trip.” Wisconsin got out of his chair and walked out of the bar.  
He hummed an unintelligible tune as he walked back to his house, his mind wandering to his partner as he walked. They had both agreed to keep their relationship a secret as long as possible not wanting to cause much chaos.  
Will’s thoughts were interrupted when he was punched in the stomach. He gasped for air and as he looked up, a cloth clamped against his mouth and everything went dark.


End file.
